Dear Diary, The One who Changed Me
by CrystalGremory
Summary: A pretty cute Nalu, I suck at summaries so give me a break. So Lucy had a bad first day and Natsu is a transfer student, withing hours he became the hottest guy at her school. Became 'friends' with Lucy and changed her, broke down every wall of hers that protected her from the encounter of love. Told ya I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I'm new with this diary thing and stuff sol let me pass, okay. Heyy there, or at least that's what I think I should say but never mind. My name is Lucy Heartfillia, age 16 and a first year at Grimoire Memorial High. This is what happened today:

 _Flashback starts_

"You're a monster! You're so mean and cold-hearted! Why did you hurt her? She just came collect your homework. Let's just get away from her while we can!" three girls yelled at me while 1 of them was on them was on the floor crying cause of 'me'.

 _Flashback ends_

Yeah, yeah, I know those were some pretty mean stuff but I take it to heart because I'm used to it. You see in Grimoire Memorial High, I am known as 'Stone Heart'. You can tell by the name, I have a heart made of stones. You might be wondering why I am not called cold-hearted or something like that. It's because a cold heart can be melted with warmth but a stone heart has to be broken with something stronger, as time passes, there are barriers built around the heart so a certain something won't enter **again**. This horrible and terrible thing can make you suffer a lot at the end. So, I've forgotten all about it a long time ago and I don't want to remember it.

So about myself… yeah my daily schedule:

-Get ready for school

-Walk to school super early (alone)

-Get to class and sit in my seat which is all the way in the end, corner of the classroom near the window, and just so you know…no one sits next to me (still alone)

-Just sit there for half an hour or so, until everyone else comes

-For lunch, I sit outside at the back of my school in a nice and quiet place I discovered -skip out -during gym I take a nap at the rooftop

-pack up to leave and go home (I almost forgot to say 'alone')

\- _During these times I guess I hurt people without even knowing it_

-Get home (alone again) eat some of my favorite pudding

-get away with life somehow

That's pretty much it…You might think I forgot about my parent, like eating dinner with them or something well, I didn't cause I just brought it up... (Hahaha such a stupid joke) you see my mom, she was beautiful and had a very kind heart but died while I was still very young. My dad, works overseas in America and he said I should just rent an apartment. He would he sending me 100,000.00 yen every month. He is a very, very rich business man and it was my choice to move it to an apartment. My father and I aren't in really good terms but we still love each other.

Now my school life, let's just start with my first day of school, where it all began. So I got up pretty early for my first day as a first year. All I could think about was making tons of friends and find the **one**. So, when I got to school I saw some guys bulling this girl and I just had to jump in and long story short I got my uniform crimson red. The girl that got bullied just screamed and ran like she had her nightmare come to life. The people around us just glared at me and some just 'whispered' monster to me. I was the talk of the school and got a warning, didn't make a single friend and not a single guy talked to me (why would they huh?).The worst part was that some people threw my shoe in the garbage can and the other one was soaking wet.

That's how my first day of school went. You could probably predict the next few months. Also during one of that time passing…there was a new kid and he confessed to me but I guess he didn't know about me, I rejected him for some idiotic and stupid and a very bad reason. So he then raised his hands against me (a girl) so I can't just stand all defenseless and make myself seem open. I just had to find back and I did. More rumors spread like wildfire about me giving a black eye to the person that confessed to me.

Yeah, you now might me thinking this is pretty boring and that you thought this was supposed to be a romance fanfiction. Well, then wait, have some patience in your life. The romance might come later.

I never thought that I would have to tell a diary this much. Well, I can even believe I wrote 3 full pages of my diary already. But, I guess I'll talk to ya tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

You might think I am here to talk about something boring but today is different. For some reason, today got my heart beating fast. Today, was different in an unusual way that I can put my finger on.

-Today-

So today, too. I woke up and went to school early like my usual self. I got to class and sat in my usual seat. Everyone can in and ignored me like they usual do. My sensei came in and told us all the announcements. He then paused for a moment and yelled for all our attention. "Listen, our school is going to have a new principle and we're going to change the name of our school to Fairy Tail Academy. I know this is a sudden change but our current principle fell badly ill so he quit and gave the job to his brother, Makarov and he is now Principle Makarov. The rules are still the same and you better not get into trouble…..Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we have a transfer kid, Heyy com' on in." A very muscular guy with usual pink, wait no salmon colored hair came in.

"Heyy there, I'm Natsu Dragneel, I am a transfer from Sabertooth Academy and I hope I get along with everyone." That guy named Natsu introduced. Then sensei, told him to sit in any open seat. There were three seats open, one in the front next to all the nerds. One in the middle to end, next to a girl named Lisanna Strauss. She had short white hair, blue eyes, pretty nice to others (but I've seen her real and demonic side before) and she is rated #1 best girlfriend to have by the boys.Finally, I hope you remember me saying I sit alone and there was an empty seat next to me. So I thought he would sit next to Lisanna but he just had to come all the way in the back and sit next to me.

"Heyy there, I'm Natsu, wats your name?" he asked. I could see that everyone in the class was whispering to each other and glaring at me. I just ignored him and kept looking out the window. He spoke again, "Heyyy, I'm talking to you, what is your name?" I just turned my head and said "….Lucy" in a faint voice. Then he just looked confused and said, "What kind of girl would have a name called Luigi? Oh well watever, Sup Luigi lets be friends!" I just glared at him and said, "It Lucy….Lucy Heartfillia not Luigi" "Oh sorry, so Luce want to be friends?" My eyes just widen in surprise by what he called me. I felt as if one of my barriers were being destroyed. I felt warmth in what he called me. I couldn't, no I shouldn't let him see this. I just turned my focus back to the window view. I felt myself make a faint smile when he called he called me that.

"Heyy Natsu, so you don't know huh?" the guy in front of Natsu asked. "Know what?" Natsu asked back. "Oh wait let me introduce myself, the name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster." Said the dark blue hair colored guy. "You see that there is Lucy…she is known as stone-heart. She punch a 3rd year guy when she just arrived for no good reason and gave a black eye to the new guy to confess to her. There are many more stories so I'll leave that for another time. But here's the warning, do not get close to her or she will crush hard." I felt my heart get pierced by those words. I am used to it but I still am human. _"A girl was getting bullied that's why I did that and the other guy was about hit me. It's not my fault, How would you feel if your mother just died when you were still young, how would you feel to be far away from your family. No one will ever understand me, ever…"_ I screamed crying inside.

Suddenly the bell rang and I was the first one out the door. I could see that Natsu was staring at me with curious eyes. I had science first and I usually do everything alone because there was an odd number of kids in my class and it's better alone. "I heard my sensei say," Natsu, your partner is going to be Lucy over there since we had an odd number of kids before you came, and Lucy worked alone." I cursed under my breath. I saw Natsu walking toward me and I just knew he were just like there others, cursing inside at me and making more stuff up about me.

He sat down next to me and said, "So we're partners now huh, what a coincidence, right? I hope we get along well." He just smiled brightly at me. His smile just was so enchanting and so heart-warming. I couldn't take my eyes off that carefree smile of his. _"Lucy get your act back together. Don't fall apart now…it's too late….you can't show your true self now." I said to myself._ I just turned around and focused my attention to sensei for instructions. He said, choose a color, then add it in the bottle, then add H2O2 (hydrogen peroxide), then some of the liquid dishwashing soap finally, add some dry yeast. Observe the reactions and end product." Natsu just stared at sensei as if he was talking in Latin.

Then he turned his attention to me and asked if I understood anything. I looked him in the eyes and I feel like I just saw a faint reddish color on his cheek but I rubbed it off. "…Yeah…I'll just do it" I answered faintly. " _Why am I acting shyly all of a sudden? Ugh, what is going on with me?"_ I did just did everything in a flash and I could see that Natsu was fascinated and surprised that the rumors didn't really fit my description. "Wow…" I hear Natsu say under his breath and his onyx eyes widened. "Heyy…sensei is going to check your notes so you better write something down…" I said in a low voice. "Uh, yeah, yeah." He said looking confused.

I quickly wrote down all my observations and notes. I just left it wide open next to him (so he can look and copy) and asked to go to the bathroom. By the time I got back, there was a post-it on my notebook which said, " **Thank You** " in big, bold letters and a drawing of a cat with wings and large eyes. Surprisingly the cat was colored in blue…an unusual color for a cat. When I looked at him. He said, "Since you won't talk to me, how 'bout writing." I just stared at him with disbelief. _No one ever tried this hard to make me talk or even get close to me. No one never even bothered to do so._ All I did was say "your welcome". And the bell suddenly rang and the sensei said that he will be checking all the notes tomorrow. I rushed out the classroom. My other subjects were different than his. So it was lunch already.

Quietly snuck out like the usual without getting caught by teachers or letting anyone see me. I quickly went to the back and what seems to be a wall covered completely in moss is what it is. But there is a specific spot where the bricks of the wall is missing so it leaves an opening and the moss is like a door.

On the first day of school, I was trying to find a quite spot to sit and eat lunch and I stripped on a rock. I thought I was going to hit the wall but I didn't feel any pain. When I got up, I noticed there was an opening in the wall and inside the opening is the backyard of a rundown house but, to my surprise the ground was filled with grass and tons of flowers. I never thought that a rundown house would have such beauty within. So from that day on, I made it my official lunch spot. That place always calmed me down and it was always refreshing.

 _Back to reality_

So I went in and after 5 mins… I saw someone poking his head in. I almost fell. And could of gotten my uniform dirty but he caught my hand just in time. I shouted, "UGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. THIS IS MY LUNCH SPOT AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO TELL THE TEACHER TO GET ME INTO MORE TROUBLE. JUST GREAT, TODAY IS THE WORST DAY YET-!" To my surprise he just put his hand on my mouth to shut me up and told me to calm down. I showed him a thumbs up and showed him that I can't breathe.

"Oh sorry Lucy, you see I was being chased down by some girls and I tripped on a rock and found this opening and so I got in to hide you know the rest." He explained on turbo mode. I just sat there staring at him…and finally spoke.

"Ummm, yeah you see this is my lunch spot. I always come here to eat my lunch so please don't go and tell anyone." I asked. He just smiled and said, "In one condition, I can come here to hide if I had to." I thought for a moment and nodded in acceptance. "Sooooo…are you like the silent type or something." He asked. _I thought to myself about how much hyper and ruckus I would make if I was being myself._

"So weren't you paying attention to Gray when he told you my story?" I asked the salmon haired guy. "Eh, I just thought that, it can't be the whole story. So what is your story?" I turned my focus to the sky and said "It's what you believe, I wouldn't have a care in the world to what others say about me."

Suddenly, the bell rang, and I hurriedly got up and just remembered it was gym. Natsu just yelled, "Yes finally, we got gym!" I turned my attention to him and asked, "You got gym too?" He turned around to look at me and said, "Cool we both have gym together." I let a sigh out and turned my direction to the rooftop. He stopped on his track and reminded, "Gym is this way." I just look at him and said, "I never go to gym, I always hang out at the rooftop." He looked concerned for me but just walked away.

The rest of the classes were different for me and Natsu so I went on with my life. He would say hi to me if we meet during the changing of classes. But I would just look and go to my class.

It was the end of the day, and of course, Natsu found me and ran to me even though Lisanna was going to talk to him. She just glared at me and walked away.

"Heyy, Luce wanna walk home together." He asked. "No" I straight out rejected him. "Why do you have to be so cold to me, I thought we were friends Luce." "Umm…first of all **we** are not friends and MY NAME ISN'T LUCE, IT'S LU-CY" "okay whatever you say L-U-C-E LUCE" I just sighed and start walking home. "umm… Natsu why are you following me?" "I ain't following you, my apartment is this way." He answered. "Wait, wait, wait, hold up, did you say apartment." _I only know one apartment building in this direction. Oh no don't tell me he-._ "Yes, why?" he cut my thought off. "Ugh"

We walked all the way to the apartment building and what, another surprise. He lives right next door to me. _Oh Kami, will this day get any worse._ Natsu turned around to face me and said, "Wow, we sit next to each other in school and we live next door." "Yeah, yeah, what a coincidence it is." I said sarcastically, pretending to care. We got in our own apartment. I ate my favorite pudding and finished my homework. Now, my dairy is all caught up. I guess that's a lot. But, today was kind of nice. It wasn't all that bad now that I think about it. But, he is breaking through my barriers, I don't want that. I don't want to feel the same pain twice. Oh please, just leave me as I am. Today reminded me of a poem, I heard before:

To love,

We must remove

Our armor

And expose

Our heart,

For love

Cannot be had

Without the risk

Of being wounded.

John Mark Green


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, what time is it?" I just woke up. For some reason I didn't get a blink of sleep. "It's 7:30, huh….WAIT 7:30000, OH SHIT I'M RUNNING LATE" "Got to get ready. Should I make breakfast, nah it takes too long? "Ding Dong, Ding Dong" went the door. "Who could it be at this time…I mean, I never get visits or anything?" I slowly open the door and see a Salmon haired someone with a toothy grin that goes from ear to ear. "Morin' Luce!" That just knocked me to my senses.

 _Oh my GOD! He moved in next door with ME, and he was making all the ruckus last night that why I couldn't get a blink of sleep. I mean seriously who would want to stay up that long. It was all his fault that I'm not in school right this moment. Ugh….I should give him a piece of my mind._

"Natsu! What were you doing all night?" I screamed at him.

"Umm, I was unpacking all my stuff." He said in confusion.

"Who would unpack their stuff all night and how come I heard an electric guitar, huh? You know because of you I didn't get any sleep!"

"Sorry Luce, I really sorry…" he had a very cute and apological face on.

 _Wait, wait, wait...hold on did I just say cute… wtf is happening to me. For some reason, I can't seem to get angry at him anymore. I mean, see him look sad is kind of breaking my heart and his cute face is so refreshing. This is sooo confusing._

"You know what, it fine, so now bye." I settled the problem with that even though this really wasn't a problem to start with.

"You do know that I'm here waiting for you so we can go to school **TOGETHER** , right?" His face was pleading for the answer to be yes.

"No, just leave" I straight out rejected him.

"C'mon Luce!"

 _Why can't I say NO to him anymore? Why can't I resist that toothy grin of his? Why do my heart beat so fast whenever he is near me? Why can't I explain these feelings? It's killing me!"_

I just turned around and he just invited himself into my apartment room. "Wow, it's really clean and tidy here." Natsu said with a wide smile on his face. "Yeah, what did you expect?" I smiled.

"I thought I saw Natsu blush a little. Huh watever." I said to myself

"I'm going to take a shower so make yourself at home don't you dare go into the room, my room, got that?"

"Sure, Watever"

When I got out of the shower, I was only in my towel. Forgetting the part about Natsu in my apartment.

Natsu blushed 50 shades of red. "I didn't see anything!" Natsu yelled and turned his head.

Lucy blushed and ran into her room. Five minutes later, Lucy came out with her uniform on and two tight braid on each side.

"Hey Luce, why don't you leave your hair loose?" Natsu asked

"Cause I don't wanna"

"But you look better that way." Natsu argued

"I don't go to school to look pretty, I go there to learn."

Natsu couldn't argue with that.

"So you're not gonna eat breakfast?"

"No"

"What about lunch?"

"Going to buy bread"

Natsu just wanted to make conversations with her but totally failed.

-Time Skip to lunch-

Lucy quickly went to her special spot but before going in, she looks up to see if there are anybody looking through window and looked around to the coast was clear.

As Lucy sat down and remember that she didn't make lunch or bring her wallet. She leaned her head to the fence to take a nap so she can forget her hunger. A head peaked in a while later. It was none other than yours truly, Natsu Dragneel. He went in finding a sleeping blonde. He didn't want to wake her up, she looked like an angel. After 20 minutes of a nice quite nap, she felt refreshed. When she opened her eyes, she found Natsu sleeping next to her. He was kinda cute.

 _I did NOT just say he was kind of cute. His position just shows that I had my head on his shoulders while taking the nap. Or he leaned my head to his shoulder but I felt warmth. This alluring warmth that I felt once. I want to feel it again. But I know in the end I will be heart broke like that time._

I woke him up and I thought I heard him purr (he did) but I put it aside. He woke up saying, "Moring Luce"

I blushed and said "The bell is going to ring for next period in 5 minutes, so get up and head to class"

He stared at me and my blush deepened. I turned my head away and got up so I can get back to class. But before I could leave, Natsu grabbed my hand and I fell into his lap. I tried getting up but he put his hand around and said, "Luce you haven't eaten yet."

I looked at him, thinking that he cared about me and he is worried for me.

"I already eat before you came." I stated.

"Then what did you eat, cause you didn't pack lunch."

"I bought bread."

"Then what bread did you buy? Huh."

 _Seriously what should I say? If I say a bread they don't have today, he'll find out I don't want that._

"Curry bread." I said nervously thinking that they always have curry bread. Waiting for his answer, he finally spoke and reached into his pocket.

"Lucy, you do know that you they didn't have curry bread today." Natsu took something out of his pocket, it was melon bread. He handed it to me but my hand was stuck in his embrace.

I didn't say anything and looked away. And a growl was located from my stomach.

I just blushed and said," I don't want it."

"Who said it was for you, weirdo. But if you want it, then say Ahhhhhh" He stated.

My blush deepened and I let a little ahhhhhh out.

"I can't hear you!" he shouted

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted back and he grinned from ear to ear. He opened the bag that the melon bread was in and leaned it to my mouth.

"Wait, you said if I want it, I have to say ahhh, and I did so give me, not feed me."

"Well smarty pants, when you say ahh, it means feed me….weirdo." He said.

"Then I don't want it." I stated but my stomach said "grooooooowl!"

"But, Lucy your stomach says, _feed me Natsu, feed me!"_ Natsu imitated Lucy.

"Fine then feed me, but only one bite and you release me and give me the rest of the bread. OKAY!"

Natsu slowly leaned the melon bread toward my mouth and I took a bite of it. As I was chewing and when I stopped Natsu started laughing slightly.

"Lucy you're a messy eater." He said as I tilted my head in confusion. Then he brought his hand toward my mouth and I quickly shut my eyes for no reason. When I slowly opened my eyes Natsu touched the end of my lip finding crumps of the melon bread he fed me. But instead of throwing it away, he ate it.

"Natsu why'd you eat it?! You know it has a ton of germs-"Natsu cut me off and said "What's wrong with doing that? Maybe you wanted me to lick the crumps of your face, huh? I blushed so hard that I imagined myself as a tomato with blonde hair.

"Lucy, you're blushing crazy! I was just joking about that! Hhahahahahahahaha!" Natsu laughed so crazy that he looked like a mad man. But while he was laughing, his grip went loose so I jumped off him, grabbed the bread a made a run for it. I could see Natsu coming out of the entrance still laughing.

After lunch, we both had math together and every time Natsu turned about to talk to Gray he glanced at me and started giggling like a one of those gossip girls. At first Gray thought of taking Natsu to the nurse's office (he thought Natsu had some serious problems). But Natsu just said that he was on his phone during lunch going through ifunny and found something hilarious (give me a break, I couldn't think of anything else.)

So school went on and I still don't get what's so funny about 'that'.

As I walked toward my locker to get my shoes, it suddenly started to rain. I put my shoes on and I realized, "Just perfect…the girl whose always prepared forgot to bring her lunch, purse, and here it gets worse, it forgot my umbrella. I walked toward the entrance/ exit and found Natsu there too.

"Heyy, Natsu you didn't have your umbrella?" I asked but he just stared at me and stared to speak.

"Nah, somebody actually stole it."

"Soooooooo"

"Heyy, Luce, can we"

 **Hahahahahahahahahahaha…..I'm not evil at all…come on, it's my first time doing a cliff hanger so blah. And sorry about making it so late. I had so many ideas of what this chapter would be then I got this idea and I wrote it but the real reason was that I was really lazy and this chapter is not amazing at all. Bye for now…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Continuation from Yesterday_

"Heyy Luce, can we talk?" Natsu asked in a low voice

For some reason I got nervous. _What did he want to talk about now? Is he going to confess or anything? Nah, that's impossible, plus even if he did the answer will be 'no' no matter what. I promised myself I will never let anyone enter my heart like_ _he_ _did. Ugh-_

My thoughts were cut by Natsu.

"Luce do you have any food? The bread I gave you was the only one I had and yeah." He continued really fast.

 _How could I be so stupid? Of course is isn't going to confess to a brute and terrible person like me. Wait, did I him to confess to me? Shut the fuck up mind. I mean seriously damn you're annoying, I mean I'm annoying._

"Natsu, no I don't have any food…remember you gave me the bread cause I didn't have food or money." I replied. "When is the rain going to stop?" I asked

"Well it doesn't seem to be getting better. So Lucy wanna make a run for it?" He asked

"Ummm-"before I could answer, Natsu grabbed my hand and started running. "Natsu what are you doing!" I shouted.

"We're running home." Natsu answered the obvious thing. I didn't say anything and just ran alongside him. (I'm a pretty good athlete for a girl.)

We finally reached our apartment but we got really wet.

"Okay, that was fun!" I exclaimed

"I know right." Natsu said

Then we both turned our ways and as went into my apartment, Natsu came in front of my apartment before I closed the door.

"What is it Natsu?" I look at him and asked.

"I can't find my apartment key anywhere." He answered

"Ummm, come in" I opened the door wider so Natsu can get in.

As Natsu got in, Lucy went into her room to get Natsu a towel. "Here you go, dry your hair and let me go take a quick shower okay." I said.

After a while, I came out of the shower (fully clothed), drying my hair with a towel. I saw Natsu was sitting on the couch.

"Natsu! Who said you can sit on the couch. Cause of you, it's wet. "I yelled

"Oh sorry, Luce forgot that I was wet and all." He replied

"So did you call the owner for the spare key to your apartment?" I asked

"Uh, spare key?" Natsu asked confused

"Yeah the extra key the owner keeps and so….you haven't called him and told him you situation cause you didn't know huh? I summarized

"Yeah, I guess" Natsu said

"So, instead of doing that now, you're going to keep sitting around." I said

Natsu took his phone out and dialed a number and asked for the spare key. After a while of talking, he finally ended the call. He then put the phone away and turned his head to face me.

"Umm, he said the he was away in Crocus and because of the storm, he can only get here by tomorrow."

"Natsu you are going to owe me big time for this. But for now go take a shower and I'll leave you some clothes outside. Okay?"

"Uh, sure thanks" Natsu replied

After a while of waiting for Natsu to leave the shower. I got bored so went to do my homework. Just when I got up, I heard the bathroom door open and I looked that way.

"Thanks, Luce for the shower but the shirt you gave me was too tight, I bet that was yours." Natsu said drying his hair. "Btw do you have a blow drier I can use?"

For some reason, I kept staring at Natsu. "Um yeah, I bring it right away." I ran into my room and asked Natsu to come into my room. I saw Natsu slowly coming into my room and observing it. "Umm Natsu here, I plugged it in and all." I told him

While I was finishing up my homework Natsu came out of my room and sat next to me. I didn't bother looking at him and continued my homework. Then Natsu slowly reached his hands around my waist and tickled me.

"Hahahaha- St-hahahaha-op-hahah-Natsu-"said between laughs. Natsu quickly grabbed my notebook (homework) and ran into the kitchen with it.

"Natsu, give it back! I need to finish my homework!" I yelled

"No way, it's so boring watching you do homework. This is more fun!"

Wait this is my apartment and I know my way around. I smirked and pretended to give up. Natsu stopped and we were in the kitchen, with a table separating us. To my left is my room and the other way is the bathroom. If Natsu goes in my room, even locks it, I have the key. My bedroom is the safe call.

I made a run and Natsu went in my room, I got in just in time. He was corned, then he jumped in my bed and I made a jump too, tackling Natsu down. I was right on top of him.

 _I just realized what Natsu said before, the shirt was too tight and now he is shirtless. Oh shit, this position is soo wrong when I started getting these thoughts. Damn it._

"Caught- you- Na-tsu, now-gi-ve me- my bo-ok" I said between breaths

Natsu was staring at me and I turned my head away and blush.

"Haha, Lucy while you were trying to catch me I threw you book in the couch." Natsu notified me

"Ugh" I said under my breath

As I was getting of Natsu, my hand slipped and I fell on him. My lips brushed against his cheek but I quickly got up.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." I said while all the boiling blood ran to my cheeks.

As I got off of Natsu, I heard a loud grooooowl. I quickly looked at Natsu and I saw his eyes widen and then he blushed slightly.

"You're hungry? Oh yeah I totally forgot. I'll make you something quickly." I ran into the kitchen and got stuff out. I could see Natsu was slowly following along and he noticed that I was making rice and curry.

I took out some meat, and vegetables that are needed. While I was cutting the vegetables up, Natsu sneaked behind and I could feel his breath on my neck, I quickly stopped and turned and around noticing that I had a knife in my hand.

"You scared me Natsu, so what do want? Can't you I trying to cook?" I asked with a little anger in my tone to hide my blush. "Oh sorry, I was wondering if I could help." He replied.

"Oh can you cut the vegetables?" I asked

"Um, sure just tell me how." He answered. I showed him how to cut it and he did the rest nicely. He was almost as good as me at slicing the onions, well almost and he got speed,

"Thanks Natsu, that's all, we just have to wait." Natsu went in the dining room (connected to the kitchen) and was playing his phone. Then I went into the living room and grabbed my notebook and when back into the living room so I can go over the notes while waiting for the curry to be read. Before I started reading, I put the rice in the microwave to reheat it.

While I was reading, I noticed Natsu was staring at.

"What do you want Natsu, quit staring at me." I said

"Sorry, I mean do you always study? It seem so boring." He asked

"Yeah, you got a pro-"before I could finish my sentence, the timer was up for the curry to be ready. I put two plates out, put the curry and rice in the plate and ready to go.

Then I went over to the table and laid everything on perfectly.

"Itadakimasu!" We said in unison and we just laughed because of this.

After a while of eating 'normally' Natsu asked for seconds and I had to get up and it to give to him. After Natsu had two plate full of rice and curry, I finish one plate. By the time we finished, it was only 8 o'clock. I was washing the dishes and putting the leftovers in the refrigerator, then Natsu asked, "Lucy, I'm sooooo bored, do you have anything like manga, or games I could play? Seriously, you have a flat screen T.V. and you don't have an Xbox."

I finished the dishes and while he was complaining, I went into my room bringing out an Xbox 360 and a controller. Natsu's face was priceless, he thought that I was nerd and I don't play games, I do. I plugged and set everything up.

"Ummm, I wanna play Black Ops 3." Natsu spat out

I felt as though this was some kind of war cause Natsu thinks I don't have 'fun' stuff which I do. "Oh wait, I have the CD, I think I remember where I felt it." I ran back in my room and came out bringing a CD and set everything up so he could play and leave me alone so I could finish my homework and study.

After 30 minutes, I finished my homework and was done studying. By now I usually write in my diary. As I was heading back in my room Natsu called me and asked,

"Lucy, wanna play this wrestling that I found with me?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"Or you chickening out."

"I busy Natsu"

"You think you're going to lose to the Almighty Natsu Dragneel"

I had a tick mark on my head and was about to bust but, "Fine you asked for it"

"You can't scare the Almighty Natsu Dragneel, because I always win."

"We'll see about that" I whispered

I got out my second controller and chose my character, of course Natsu called the 'strongest' wrestler. But I had a plan. *Smirk*

"…3..2.. "

I knew almost every people want to do a first strike, so my first move was a quickly backing up while he was busy stating his first move and…missed. As he kept on trying to hit me, I kept on dodging cause this game had an energy bar and the more moves you make the energy decreases. Wait… wait…wait, now attack. I beat Natsu down to a pulp.

Once again Natsu's face was priceless!

"There, 'the Almighty Natsu Dragneel was beaten by me Lucy Heartfillia."

"Uh-uh, how'd u do that?!"

"So do you accept defeat by me? Say it loud and proud!"

"Never! I call a redo!"

….After some time….

"So you still aren't going to accept defeat after your…um…yeah 23rd 'redo'?"

"When you put it that way….fine. I Natsu Dragneel accept defeat by the glorious Lucy Heartfillia!"

"Aww, thanks. Now I'm tried so time for bed."

I went in my room and for some reason Natsu followed, as I got an extra pillow and a blanket, Natsu was in my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Getting ready for sleep, of course." Natsu replied

"I mean, what are you doing in my bed?"

"That what I said, getting ready for sleep."

"No, no, no, no, you are not sleeping in my bed, you're sleeping on the sofa."

"I'm not going to put up a fight can well I might feel bad for sending you crying to the couch!" Natsu said in triumph.

"Sure whatever you say, O' Great Natsu Dragneel." I exaggerated

When he went to sleep on the sofa I took my diary out and wrote:

Dear Diary,

Well Natsu is, staying over with cause he lost his apartment key and so. But it was fun having him around. It's livelier here with him. I don't feel alone when he is here. But he's filling that gap that once was filled by another and then was torn. I just really don't want to feel that pain, the greatest of all pain again. But eating dinner with somebody is nice. Also, I'm too lazy to tell you **EVERYTHING** that happened so I'll just summarize it like this. I guess that's all.

_Next Day_

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh" I yawned

My stomach felt heavy for some reason.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed

 **Hello, another cliff hanger but you guys can guess this one, or can you. I just realized what I said was Stupid. Whatever. About the reviews..I felt like you guys were forced to review. Well, I don't care because I still want more reviews. The more reviews, the faster the update. Oh well, by for now! I'M AMAZING! Yeah can you guys guess who or what what on her stomach? If you do good for you, jk, i'll just say you name in the beginning of the next chapter and say you are extremely smart.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy, people that likes this crap… I'm deeply sorry because my fanfiction short and someone asked it for it to be long. And that I should update faster. I apologize for but I have many personal things going on and well it's been hard for me outside. I'm actually just starting my summer reading homework so yeah…from now on I promise to make a new chapter and upload it within the first week of every month (or every 2) BUT If I don't, I apologize.**

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh" I yawned

My stomach felt heavy for some reason.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuu, why the heck are you in my bed? Get oooout!"I yelled

"Um, good morning Lucy. Just 5 five more minutes…." Natsu said while sleepy.

I kicked Natsu off my bed and it all went back to me.

 _Natsu lost his apartment key and I let him stay here. Natsu took a shower but he didn't wear the shirt cause it was too tight (that's what he said). Then we when to sleep, he clearly went into to sleep on the couch and maybe he might have climbed on my bed. So we slept together and he he was half naked (shirtless) and I'm only wearing something short (camisole and shorts). Ugh, when did I even become this dirty minded. Mind and heart, you better back off, I wanna keep my innocence._

I thought of the pain and went back to reality.

"Uh, why'd you do that for Luce?"

"Why did you get in my bed?"

"You bed feels like heaven and the couch was so uncomfortable. I thought I was going to have a back attack."

"A back attack? Where did you get that from, ugh? I only want to know one thing, do you do anything to me?"

Natsu tilled his head in confusion, "No?"

"You really are dense." I said under my breath.

"Get out, I need to get ready."

"Oh by the way do you sleep with any plushies cause went I was sleeping, I felt something huge, soft and squishy." Natsu asked still sleepy

 _Huge, soft and squishy? Wait a minute. Oh my God he touched my-_

"NATSU GET OUT OF MY ROOOOOOOOOOOM!" I yelled

"Sheesh Lucy, no need to be so loud, you're gonna break my eardrums." Natsu spat out

As Natsu was going out of my room, I pushed him out at the end as he was going to ask me something. I slammed the door shut and fell on my bed.

"Ugh…..i was 'living' my dream before 'he' came into my life. Seriously, why can't I just be left alone? What did I do to ask for this?" I sighed as I took my clothes and opened the door and went into the living room. I didn't see Natsu anywhere. "Where did he go?" I whispered to myself as I looked around.

"Eh, I don't care. He probably got the keys and went back into his apartment while I was in my room." As I walked into the bathroom to freshen up and get ready, I noticed Natsu's clothes were missing from the table I put after drying them.

"Whatever, he probably took em before he left so yeah, he's not that stupid." When I opened the door to the bathroom, I saw a….a Naked…..Natsu…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed my lungs out slamming the door shut.

-5 minutes later-

I heard the bathroom door open while I was sitting on the couch covering my face. Natsu walked up to me and saw my face covered.

 _I just saw Natsu Naked,_ _I just saw Natsu Naked,_ _I just saw Natsu Naked,_ _I just saw Natsu Naked,_ _I just saw Natsu Naked,_ _I just saw Natsu Naked,_ _I just saw Natsu Naked,_ _I just saw Natsu Naked,_ _I just saw Natsu Naked,_ _I just saw Natsu Naked,_ _I just saw Natsu Naked,_ _I just saw Natsu Naked. I repeated in my head._

"Hey Luce, why did you scream?" I looked up at him and his eyes widened greatly. He ran up in front of me. "Lucy what's wrong, you-your face is all red and your eyes."

I could hear Natsu's gentle voice talking to me as his hands reaching to my face wiping my tears. I shook his hands off, and got up. "Look, I was just surprised. I never seen a guy naked and well it surprised me. That's and I'm feeling much better now." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

 _God why does he have to be so nice and so damn adorable. It just shows that I'm falling for him, I can't do that. No never. That's when 'that' image popped up in my head again. Uhhhhhhh! Does my mind really hate me that much?_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

«´¨`•°After A While°•´¨`»

.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

I came out of the bathroom fully dressed and saw Natsu on the Sofa reading something on his phone. He looked up and said "Heyy Lucy, sorry about before." He looked down and looked he was sad. I couldn't help seeing him like this.

"Its fine I guess and did the owner come yet?" I asked trying to change the subject

"No, Not yet." Natsu replied

This is that awkward moment of silence-

"Grwooooooooooooool" which is now broken by Natsu and his loud stomach. We looked at each other and started laughing so hard that my sides hurt. Then we slowly stopped laughing and I went into the kitchen. I could see Natsu smiling behind me as I was walking. I grinned slightly as I took a large bowl out. In the large bowl, I sift together the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar. Then, I make a well in the center and poured in the milk, egg and melted butter. I mixed it until it was smooth. Then, I heat a lightly oiled frying pan over medium high heat, pouring the batter onto the frying pan. Making pancakes were pretty easy. After I was done making them I got two plates out, placing 4 pancakes on each plate. I put some butter on the top and poured syrup.

I called out to Natsu, "Natsuu breakfast if you want." For some reason I made it with extra perfection and I was nervous for some reason. I saw Natsu coming with a huge grin on his face and an almost drool. I sat down on my chair after he did. It looked like he was kinda observing it. I was about to take a bite and I started at him, waiting for an answer.

"IT'S DELISIOUS LUCE, THESE ARE LITERALLY THE BEST PACNCAKES I'VE EVER TASTED!" Natsu said as he ate the rest of the pancakes. For a while there I kinda well felt warmed by his words…..

After we were done eating I washed the plates and got my lunch ready. I packed my lunch nice like always.

I walked to door getting ready to leave. Then Natsu spoke, "Lucy, where you going?"

"I'm going to school", I answered

"It's only 7:30 and school starts at 8. There's 30 more minutes left."

"So, but school is still open and I usually go to school at 7:30."

"But don't you get bored just sitting alone and doing nothing."

"First of all, guess what I get extra time to study or I read a book and second of all, my whole high school life has been lonely so I'm used to it!" I yelled at him

Natsu looked a little sad and speechless. "Sorry" He apologized.

"Sorry, I burst at you." I apologized and suddenly the apartment bell rang. I walk up to it seeing the owner.

"Oh hello, Lucy dear. Is Natsu there?" He asked kindly

"Um, yeah." I called out to Natsu and he got the spare key. The owner left as Natsu was staring at the key.

 _I gotta say, I liked Natsu being here, he lived things up here and I'm kinda sad he's gonna go but I can't let him see that side of me._

"Well, now get your stuff, you got your apartment key so there's no reason for you to be here." I told Natsu but Natsu looked disappointed by my reaction and response. He went to get his stuff and went into his apartment as I locked my apartment. I heard a faint bye from Natsu. I smiled and kept walking.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ 8 o'clock at school ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Natsu walked in the classroom as people crowded around him like he was some celebrity but he kinda was in our school. 'He is the hottest and most popular guy at school.'

While I continued reading my book, I felt as though Natsu was peeking a glance at me for a while now. So I decided to look up from my book then happened that our eyes met and he gave me a quick smile which I brushed away.

Our homeroom teacher Mr. Laxus came in a cold so we got a substitute which is actually Mr. Laxus' fiancé, Ms. MiraJane. She was like a mom, a role model, an ex-swim suit model, she quit or as rumor says and joined this school. She is actually a demon under that cover of hers. Well, enough with my teacher. She was about to take role call and well time flew by. It was already 3 period which is science for me. We are learning about Electricity and magnetism. To me it's not that hard. I don't see why people think it's hard, you just have to study and well take it apart by one by one.

Time blew by fast again well, not really because while I was about to go eat me lunch, this girl came up to me kinda shivering.

"Umm, well I was wondering-ummm, if you can like, well- help me science." This petite blue haired girl asked me.

I stared at her for a moment and when I was about to speak, she cut me off. "Oh well, its fine you don't want to, it's not like I'm forcing you, SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU." She said as she ran out of the classroom _._

 _I was going to ask her what she needed help with and I blew it. Another chance of making friends went down the drain._

I sighed as I grabbed my lunch about to leave as I heard a new rumor.

"Did you see that, Miss-I'm-so-smart just glared at that poor girl who asked for help. God, can't these stuck-up people just go and die. She thinks she all better than us. That's why she's called the Stone Heart" Girls whispered in the background.

So I made a run for it, I finally reached my spot, I checked to see if the coast was clear, **check**. I went in and let out a huge sigh. "Seriously, another rumor, so annoying." I opened my lunch case and started eating.

 _Ummm, I haven't seen Natsu yet. I thought he would come here. Eh, whatever. It's more peaceful without him. But now that I think about it, I kinda like his presence and it feels like I sensed it before we met here at school. So weird._

｡◕‿◕｡ After a While ｡◕‿◕｡

"That was good." I smiled as I closed my lunch case and just sat there looking up at the sky. "Today is really beautiful." I said as I fainted.

The next thing I remember is being picked up by two strong, and muscular hands. I could feel this alluring warmth of this body. This voice kept on calling my name for some reason just like that day.

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· Flash back`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

" _Ahhhhhhh, someone save me! I yelled on the top of my lungs. I was 7 years old and my father owned a huge mansion on top of this hill and as I was playing with my ball, I rolled down the mountain, hurting my knee really badly that I can't walk. I cried and cried for help but nobody came. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and fell to ground but instead of the rough and dirty ground, I felt the same alluring warmth. He was my savior. I gave him this necklace that I had which was too well, guyish for me. It was a thick black tread and a dragon shaped sliver metal to it. I gave it to him, saying that I will always remember my savior. He showed me the way up the mountain to my home after he cared for my injured knee. The only mistake I ever made was never asking for his name. But no matter what, I will always remember his warmth._

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· Flash back Ends`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

"Um-ah" I slowly regained consciousness as I was in the nurse's office. I saw Natsu talking to the nurse about something. I suddenly heard him shout, "I DON'T CARE! IF NOBODY CARE ABOUT HER, I WILL!"

"Na…stu…." I tried saying but nothing came out. I saw a Natsu coming towards me and scooping me off the bed bridal style.

Suddenly, it went black outs for me.

 **So how did you guy like that. I still apologize for my laziness, and lateness. I tried making it a little bit longer. Sorry about the cliff hanger as well.**


End file.
